Heather finwave
birth Born in a feather bed but kidnapped before seeing her mother. Taken to Darkness Territory where they tried to take her magic, but her necklace hadn’t appeared on her neck yet. Given to an orphanage to care for her. Orphanage;8 At the orphanage they were given minimal free time and attention. They were treated unfairly and made to work. No bad behavior was tolerated. Lillianne had gotten green-tail and she cared for her. They escaped the orphanage and made a house out of sticks and cold mush. After a hard experience of living on their own, they were discovered and brought to a foster home. Foster Home;13 Only a few days in the foster home, Coraline and Pearl felt the urge to visit it and were compelled towards them. The second their eyes met they knew they belonged together and they were mother and daughter. Royal Castle;13 After being brought back to a luxurious palace, they were overwhelmed and only wanted each other until they realised they could see each other whenever they wanted as their bedrooms were so close together. They bonded with their birth parents further and got used to life as a royal. A surprise vacation;14 After going to the Indian Ocean for a bohemian trip, Heather met someone special; Matteo/Teo. He had brown hair that sun bleached at the ends, a slight tanned complexion, hazel green eyes, a defined jawline and nice long lips. After a long vacation, she went home with Lilly and lost touch with her teen love. Heathers Change;15 Perhaps it was beyond control, Heather began to change. She met a girl named five, although she had her reasons, she was quite Edgy and gothic. Maybe she rubbed off on Heather, maybe it would’ve happened anyways, but Heathers attitude, complexion, image and mind changed. Heathers Look Heather was born with naturally pale skin, light cool brown hair and hazel eyes. As she got older her hair turned dark brown with a red tinge and warm brown eyes. After becoming a teen, she went through many phases such as the gothic phase and the ongoing edgy and sarcastic phase. She often dyes her hair black or dyes it solid light brown with multiple pastel streaks; long and curled. Her makeup is always edgy and dark; exaggerated eyeliner, dark shadows and lips. Her fashion choice is always trendy, edgy and dark. She often wears glasses, either black wayfarer or aviator glasses. Late teen years During her late teen years, she got close to her boyfriend; Noah Finley.He ha light blonde hair that sticks upwards, sea green eyes, a defined jawline and cheekbones. Still living at her parents house, she added an expansion to the back of the house making two new rooms, one for her and one for baby. Her room became a spare room. second child 4 years later, she was going to have another child.She was deciding between many cute names for her soon to be daughter. Welcome Madison Simone Finley